the school play
by Tbird2290
Summary: Chris is the most popular girl in school. After Charlotte, the lead role for the the school play quits she is up on stage. Then she meets Erik Destler AKA the phantom. The one who wrote the play. EXC AU
1. Chapter 1

And here it is as promised. All mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta. This was very enjoyable to write so I hope you enjoy it too!

I, William returned home from school that day just as I did every day. But today was different. Today I was exited. Why? Because my music teacher, Mrs. Giry, had been digging through the bowls of the school basement looking to see if they had any spare instruments.

I was kinda scared for her. That place was HUGE. A person could get lost wondering around down there for too long.

But anyways, she had found a huge box full of piano music I had never heard of before. She said they belonged to the previous music teacher. The oddest thing about them was they were all hand-written  
And signed TP.

Question! What's does that stand for? Tanner Putnam? Tyler Price? Toilet paper! There are hundreds names and last names that started with t and p!

I sat the small pile of piano music down on the bench and cracked my nuckles.

I had been in piano since I was five. 9 years ago my mother had insisted I try it. from the moment I laid my hands on the keys I had been in love. It was the best feeling ever. Simple as that.

The music was simply beautiful. It was an older style but still nice. 'Think of me' 'Music of the night'? what kind of names are thoughts? My hands floated over the keys not quite hitting the last note on time. Damn. Why was this so hard to do! I had never had this much trouble with a song before. I was on the song,  
'That's all I ask' When I heard a harsh pounding on the door. Did no one know how to use a doorbell these days?

I looked out the window to see who it was. Some guy in his mid 20s. He wore trench coat and hat.  
I went to the couch and pulled out my emergency frying pan from underneath. It was me and my cousin Kernin's idea *winkwink* cause of all the creeps out there now. She had called me hundreds of miles away just to tell me to put an 'emergency frying pan' under a chair or something. I just thought she was kidding!

I hid the pan behind my back and opened the door.  
This is when I noticed one side of his face was badly scarred. "Are you William?"  
He asked.  
"The one who Megan gave the music?"  
"What? You mean the piano music?"  
"Yes I need it. It's extremely valuable."  
"What do you mean? It's just a few pieces."  
"Those pieces have a story though. There VERY valuable to me..."  
"C-come in side."  
I got out of the way throwing the pan to the side so he could come inside.  
Hey I know what your thinking. Your letting some random old man into your house so he can tell you a story? Hey I like story's. more importantly I like stories about music. No, I am not a band nurd. I am a piano nurd.

I walked over to the piano and grabbed the music then handed it to him.  
He shuffled through it as though making sure it was all there.  
"So do you know what TP stands for?"  
I asked hopefully.  
"Yes, actually that's where our story begins. The rest of the school called him The Phantom but really he was a boy named... Well I won't tell you that yet. Well ya see this boy... Everybody had heard of him but no one knew who he was. How had they heard of him? His first act was when he got rid of the evil . She was the social studies teacher and the lunchroom supervisor. She was evil as the name implies. You so much as sneezed during her class you got sent to the principles office. Im pretty sure the highest grade she gave was a D-. Our principle, was oblivious to the fact however. There were other things too. But one day The Phantom had video taped yelling at an 8th grader for dropping a grape in the cafeteria. How did she find this out? I have no clue. After this was over she "accidentally" spills the tray on the poor girl who is already cowering in fear.  
Later the next day the principle found a CD at his desk. Signed 'The Phantom'. The video was later found on YouTube by a student. And the video was seen by the whole school.  
Three days later was fired."  
"I see. What does that have to do with the music?"  
Asked Will.  
"Patience. Soon he became quite famous around the school and other acts of unfairness against the students were corrected.  
Then one day the 9th grade decided to do a play and the lead role decided to quit.

—–•–—  
Well that was actually really fun to write. It took me a little bit but it happened! My death note story was a mistake! I will delete it immediately! ttfn!

Tbird OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

First off I'd like to say this story will be VEARY low quality. BUT will update fairly quickly actually since I tryed a new writing system. I now have chapters 1-4 dun du dudu dun dun! I would also like to add that this story will be very short. It will have a prologue, 8 chapters, and an epilogue. Now...TO THE STORY!

"Hey Chris! Hello? Earth to Christine!"  
"W-what? Sorry Meg. sorta zoned out there..."  
Me and my best friend Megan Giry were the most popular girls in school. All the boys drooled over us and the girls flocked around us like movie stars. To make it even better I was (practically) dating the most popular guy in school. He just hasn't asked me out yet officially.

"Did ya hear? Charlotte Markus dropped outa the lead role for the school play!"  
Asked Meg.  
"Aaaaaaand? Your point?"  
I asked.  
She gave me the "this should be obvious" look.  
"We'll duhhhhh you should take it!"  
I looked at her coldly  
"Meg I'm a background dancer. Besides I'm not even that good of an actor."  
"Yes you are! your a good singer too. You would fit the part so well!"  
Meg chimed. She new I would be. she was directors assistant after all. I don't count that as a good thing. This meant she could easily get me the part.

"But what if I fail!"  
"You won't! I know it!"  
"What class do you have next?"  
"Study hall meet me in the bathroom of the west wing well go get you that spot."  
Chris sighed.  
"Fine..."

Well this was going to be stressful!  
The musical this year was called breaking point. I'd never heard of it.  
It was about a boy who saves this girl from a drunk man. The boys name is Johnny. Then he had to go fight in WWll so he leaves her. She tells the story of her time without him and all these things happen. Then she gets a telegraph that Johnny is MIA, breaking her heart. She try's to commit soicide but her brother stops her and tells her that if they don't find him she can kill herself. They find Johnny. Bring him home. They get married. The end.

It was a nice story and I liked the plot. The main girl got to sing a few different songs including 'When Johnny comes marching home' which I thought was fun to sing. (Shhh don't tell anyone.)

After our little chat I grabbed my homework out of my locker and we headed off to study hall.

During study hall Meg walked us into the theater like she owned the place. She dragged me down an aisle of chairs in the dimly lit room. Standing at a table next the empty stage was our music teacher.

" ?"  
Meg called.  
"Hello Meg. Did you need something?"  
"Yes actually."  
Meg then pulled me in front of herself, showing me off to the elder lady.  
scares the CRAP outa me. She has this menacing glare and has never given a complement in her life. She could even get the boys to shut up. when a teacher can do that you KNOW they're strict.

Megan wasn't scared of her though. Then again She isn't scared of anyone. Meg would probably give the grim reaper a hug.

"Chris wants to take Carry's place in the play. I personally think she would be perfect!"  
I blushed slightly at her comment.  
"I see. I've seen your acting Chris. No one else tried out for it. You can have the part."  
"Thank you!"  
I gave her a small smile and she nodded her head and turned away.

Meanwhile!

Deep in the bowls of the school basement, a boy known to the whole school as the phantom, sat in a small cleared out area. In the very center of this clearing was a piano. Sitting at his piano he heard a ringing noise, signaling the end of the school day.

I got up from my seat and rushed out of the basement. Today a group of musicians who formed a "band" were borrowing my auditorium. I wanted to get to my seat in the projection room. It had been saved for me by so it wouldn't be taken. But I was still exited.  
I have been looking forward to it ever since Mrs. Fisher informed me they were asking to use our stage. I happily accepted.

After entering the auditorium I quietly went up the stairs. I opened the door to the projection room without making a sound and sat in my usual swivel chair. I had a perfect view of the whole place and was in complete control. Just the way I like it.  
Just as I was getting comfortable there was a knock on my door. Mrs. Fisher.  
"Come in..."  
I said.  
She then opened the door and slowly walked in.  
"Mr. Phantom? I told you about how our lead role quit right?"  
He nodded gesturing for her to continue.  
"I got another actor to play the role."  
My eyes narrowed in anger.  
"I told you to in form me about who they before we comply! No?! Is it really that hard to have them-"  
"It's Christine Diaa."  
She interrupted.  
"Oh..."  
I said as a smile crept onto his face. How surprising. The prettiest girl in school wanted to be in my play! Well she already was a background actor... But now she was the lead role and I would make the most of it.

Yo! What's up my fantastic readers? I'm sorry this was so short but the next is longer. I promise! And as stated previously; this story is gonna be REALLY short. prologue, 8 chapters, epilogue. But when I'm done if you want me to do love never dies I can try. Thanks for reading! Later gators!

Tbird OUT!


End file.
